The Darkness Rises
by JaYDN78
Summary: While Murtagh and Thorn are in the north, they find a tunnel leading into a cave and unleash a race long forgotten and will change the face of Alagaesia but are they the real threat to the land? Everyone comes together to face the threats along with a new Dragon Rider, Lorgon. Do they have what it takes to face the coming darkness...
1. Prologue

_**Hey everyone, this is my first fanfiction, I do not own the Inheritance cycle. This is the prologue and based after Inheritance. I hope you enjoy it, the story will be from a few peoples point of few, the chapters will always be from someones point of view, i will put whose on the top of every chapter, shouldn't be too hard to work out whose view it is from but i will do it anyway :P this prologue i dont need to do that. Anyway, please do give feedback on my writing and give some advice so i might make it better for everyone. Enjoy  
**_

Murtagh lost track of how long he was in the north for, he guessed around a year, give or take, he and Thorn had spent most of their time roaming and trying to find themselves and quell the rage in their hearts. They were very successful but still a little remained. They were thinking of returning and possibly joining Eragon, wherever he was. He made a note to contact Eragon and find out where he was and how he was doing.

Murtagh and Thorn come to rest by a strange rock formation and just sat there at peace as the day went by. Murtagh after a while began to look at the rock formation with more interest now, there something strange about it. He got up and looked it all over, Thorn watched him with interest.

_What is it?_ Thorn asked. Murtagh stopped looking for a moment and looked at his dragon.

_This rock formation, there is something strange about it, the rocks are perfectly placed and aligned and the rock is the center is large and the back of it slopes downwards gradually into the ground. It doesn't seem right._

Thorn looked and saw that Murtagh was right, the formation did seem very odd, like someone had arrange it this way for some reason. Thorn continued to look at the rocks when Murtagh yelled out and grabbed his attention.

"I got it!" he yelled, he walked up to massive centre rock and kneeled down off to the side of the rock, there was a small rock sticking out of the wall slightly and Thorn watched with interest as Murtagh inspected it.

"This is out of place" Murtagh said as he looked at the rock, a small idea formed in his head, he touched the rock slightly and saw that it moves.

"I have an idea, let's see if it will work" he said and he pushed on the rock, it moved inwards and there was a big rumbling sound and an outline of a doorway appeared in the rock and soon the outline move into the rock and rolled out the way into another section of rock.

"What the, what is this?" Murtagh said, in front of them was now a tunnel and went down into the earth as the rock that was visible above ground did. He took a few steps forward when Thorn growled, he stopped and turned to face him.

_What is wrong?_ He asked, Thorn looked at him like the reason was obvious.

_We don't know anything about this place, it could be some sort of trap for all we know. Also, don't you smell it, as it opened, a strange scent escaped the tunnel, I have never smelled it before, I don't like this, it holds nothing but rage, anger and death, I can sense it. _Thorn growled as he looked at the tunnel entrance. Murtagh nodded, Thorn's concerns were very valid and now that he mentioned it, he could sense something, it was as Thorn had described the feeling, the tunnel seemed to hold nothing but an ancient pent up rage and anger that had been stowed away for a long time and it was building.

_I understand your concerns Thorn but we shall be together, the tunnel entrance is big enough for both of us and we could use a little adventure, roaming around is a little…boring. I promise we will only have a look around and get out. _Murtagh said, Thorn though about it for a moment and was very reluctant but gave in and then went inside the tunnel.

As they walked, they saw strange pictures carved on the walls of the tunnel, some of them had the history of Alagaesia on them but only up to the end of the dragon war, nothing past that. _This place must be very old_ Murtagh though, he also saw a lot of the carvings had strange wolf like creatures standing sort of like a man and fighting elves and other creatures of Alagaesia. Murtagh started to have a bad feeling this place was connected to carvings. Another set of carvings showed elves surrounding this wolf like beast and attacking, the next showed all the elves on the ground dead, blood pouring from them as the wolf stood victorious. Thorn was very uneasy about that and so was Murtagh.

They walked for another minute and came into a room, as they looked around, books and scrolls were piled here and there but when their gaze come to the centre of the room, they saw a man. He wore a black hood over his face and wore black pants and top that had holes and tares through them, he also had a black cape and that had holes and looked no better than his clothes. Most importantly, he was chained, two chains holding his feet and another two chains holding his arms down to the floor and one final chain around his neck, Murtagh could sense that the chains holding this man were enchanted. Thorn began to nudge his Rider.

_I think we have seen enough, we should leave now _Thorn said, he wanted to leave here right away. Murtagh starting to turn and leave when the man lifted his head ever so slightly and spoke to Murtagh.

"Help me, I have been imprisoned for longer than I remember, please won't you help me?" the man asked, his voice deep and held some power, but most of all, in his voice was anger, hate and rage.

"Why would I help you? You are obviously chained up for a reason, who are you anyway?" Murtagh asked warily, the man raised his head up more now and met Murtagh's gaze, he couldn't really see his features except his eyes, his red eyes, it unsettled him but he suddenly felt drawn to this man, he wanted to break away but he couldn't stop staring, wanting to follow his voice, follow him and do his biding. It was strange, he thought he was now in some form of trance. Thorn growled and tried to regain Murtagh's attention, it wasn't working.

"My name is not important now, please you must help me, break these enchantments on these chains and the cave, break me free from my imprisonment, I have been in here far too long, against my will" the man said staring so intensely at Murtagh. Murtagh may not have had the ability to look away or move or focus on much but he could control his own replies for now.

"Why should I help you? I barely know you at all and as I said before, you must be chained for a reason" Murtagh replied, his logic and reasoning had not escaped him, he wasn't going to free this man willingly at all. The man just stared at him and the feeling of following him, moving to him, to do what he wants increased.

"Free me from my bonds, I need to be free" the man said, Murtagh shook his head slightly from side to side as far as his head would allow while his gaze was glued to this man. He wondered way Thorn hadn't made any attempt to do something now as he did before and he saw in the corner of his eye that Thorn too was fixed on the man now, unable to look away.

"If you will not free me, I will free myself!" the man growled and slowly Murtagh lost control over his body and he slowly walked over to the man, he tried to fight back as hard as he could but to no avail. He got closer and began to speak the ancient language when he didn't want to, he could not stop however, he felt magic lifting all around him, enchantments on the cave and the chains disappearing.

Finally, Murtagh unsheathed Zar'roc and brought it down on the first chain. It broke apart and fell free, the man smiled evilly and Zar'roc broke the chains and finally the last one and Murtagh regained control over everything but was too confused to do anything as regained control, it felt weird as if not use to it and he feel to the ground in confusion. The man knelt down to him and talked.

"Thank you, I am free now, at last I shall have the revenge I was promised, at last my thirst for blood will be quenched, it has been far too long. The world shall remember me once more and fear me! I shall leave you alive just so that when I have revenge, you shall be the one to know that you brought it upon everyone, I am the first and last of my kind. At last I have RETURNED!" the man yelled and he then an evil laugh came from his lips. Murtagh then watched in horror as the man started to transform, his entire being growing taller and muscular. He changed into one of the wolf creatures carved on the wall. The creature roared and the cave shook and it picked up Murtagh and through him against the wall, the pain was incredible, the power of this creature, he watched as Thorn recovered from confusion as well, but the creature curled its fingers together into a fist and punched Thorn in the head with incredible speed and power. Thorn fell to the ground dazed by the hit and at that moment the creature fled out of the cave. Murtagh's vision started to go dark and went unconscious from the blow that was dealt to him.

**_If you don't know what the man/creature was, stop reading this part haha not sure how you wouldn't know but anyway, last chance... okay, oh yeah guys! Werewolves! since they are not real (no duh your saying, i don't how to describe what i mean, if you know what i mean, good on ya) i can give them unique abilities and powers to make them fit in more in the world of Inheritance. Was i the only one that find Werecats strange, they don't seem anywhere near as cool, oh well, no hate, still good, see you at chapter one_**


	2. Chapter 1: Nightmares

**_Hey, this is the first chapter of my story, i hope you enjoy it. I am putting up whose P.O.V it is as i said i would in the prologue. anway, enjoy._**

**Lorgon's P.O.V  
3 weeks after prologue**

_Lorgon floated in the air, the sky was dark and the world beneath him ablaze. He looked towards the city Ilirea. He watched as the men fought the seemingly endless horde of creatures approaching them, they held their ground bravely but to no avail. They lost more and more ground to the beasts and fled to the Citadel to protect the queen and stage a final defence. Just then the Dwarfs came from the east and the Elves from the north. They joined the battle and the creatures lost ground and they ran outside the city to fight the new foes. The Dragon Riders came down from above also and helped in the battle, after a while another Dragon Rider appeared and fought the leader of the beasts. They dualed for a while but the Rider started to lose, just before the beast could strike him, everything turned black.  
_  
Lorgon awoke in a sweat, he had this dream a lot now and he didn't know why, or what it meant. He got out of bed and walked outside to get some air. As he walked outside he encountered someone walking around.

_What's he doing out here at this time of night_ Lorgon thought. The man saw him outside his house and waved to him.

"Hello there Lorgon, couldn't sleep?" the man asked, Lorgon looked at him and realized it was Hilron, a family friend. He was a kind man, he had a bushy beard and was quite short.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that, so I decided to come out and get some air, what are you doing out at this time of night?" Lorgon replied, Hilron pointed to the bow on his back.

"I go hunting two nights a week for some deer or other game, this is the first night. Getting some air aye, well Therinsford is the place for air, surrounded by the trees of the Spine, good fresh air" Hilron said and he breathed in and out loudly to exaggerate his point. Hilron looked at Lorgon and saw that he was sweating.

"Bad dreams or something lad?" he asked, Lorgon simply nodded, this dream plagued him for nearly a year and it was becoming more frequent.

"It will be okay lad, it was only a dream, remember that" Hilron said, he put his hand on Lorgon's shoulder for comfort. Lorgon appreciated it but he knew the dream wouldn't go away anytime soon.

"I have been having this dream for a long time, and it is becoming more frequent" Lorgon said staring at the ground, this information caused Hilron's eyes to grow wide with interest.

"Ah, I see…Well I guess you could try forgetting about it. You could think about women" He said with wink and give him a nudge, Lorgon laughed. "Or I guess you could continue to train with the sword, you're getting good at that I've noticed. Keep doing that or something to keep you occupied. Just don't let your thoughts dwell on this dream because that won't make it any better" Hilron said, he was always someone you could got to for advice. Lorgon nodded feeling better that he talked to Hilron. He said goodnight to Hilron and went back to bed, he tried to go back to sleep.

Sleep never came and he sat there on his bed until morning. He got out of bed and had some breakfast. Before he went out of the house he grabbed his sword, he decided to focus his thoughts on one thing as Hilron suggested to him. He walked to outskirts of the town to a small clearing in the Spine he cleared out and set up a small training area. He saw Hilron there waiting for him and frowned with confusion. _Why is he here?_ He thought, as if to answer Hilron read his mind, he answered the question.

"Hello Lorgon, get any sleep? I decided to keep you company today as you train, you could use it I think" He said, Lorgon smiled.

"I would like that, thank you. And no, no sleep, just sat there until morning" Lorgon said, Hilron nodded.

A few hours went past as Lorgon trained, his skill with a sword was extremely good, he imagined a foe in front of him as he unleashed a complex sequence of moves on his imaginary target, cutting it apart. Hilron was impressed with Lorgon's skills with a blade.

"My boy, you just might be one of the best swordsman there are" Hilron complimented, Lorgon thanked him and then a small idea started to form in his head.

"Would you like to spar with me Hilron?" Lorgon asked, Hilron thought about it for a moment and agreed. Lorgon grabbed to wooden swords from nearby. They began to take up their positions.

"If I win this fight, you will be the first person to look up to me in a long time" Hilron said jokingly, Lorgon laughed at his joke, Hilron was a small man and almost everyone in Therinsford was taller than him.

"Even if I was on the ground, I would still have to look down to see you" Lorgon joked, Hilron laughed and shook his fist.

"I will get you for that" he said and they began.

Lorgon inched closer and closer to Hilron then swung at him, Hilron blocked the attack with some ease, Lorgon did a few moves in a row and Hilron blocked them all. Lorgon didn't expect Hilron to have some training with the sword. Just then Hilron lashed out swung at Lorgon's left arm and the blow connected. The pain went through his body and he groaned a little. He wasn't going to underestimate Hilron again. He moved forward and slashed and stabbed, still Hilron blocked the attacks made on him. They sparred for a long time, landing a blow every so often on the other but held their ground well. Lorgon then did a sequence of complex moves and every blow connected and Hilron fell on his knees and put up his hands in submission.

"I…give…up" He panted, sweat ran down both their faces but Lorgon felt like he could go on for a lot longer. Hilron grabbed his arms that were in pain, he struggled to get up, Lorgon helped him and he went over to a stump and sat down while breathing heavily.

"Good battle…You certainly are good with a blade Lorgon, I struggled quite a bit after the first few minutes. I might add though, don't underestimate your opponent, that could mean the end of you, just like with me you went easy at first and slowly increased your effort as we fought" He said still breathing heavily, Lorgon nodded. He realized this remembered to keep this in mind, he should have already know that but he doesn't think about much as he usually doesn't have people to spar with.

"Come on lad, we should go get some to eat and drink and then we can talk about hooking you up with someone" he jokingly said, Lorgon laughed and helped him up to his feet.

"I'm fine, I'm not really a ladies man" Lorgon laughed, Hilron looked at him.

"Boy if I was tall, strong and young with brown eyes and brown hair like you, I wouldn't be able to keep the ladies off me, trust me when I say, you are very good looking and some women are checking you out" Hilron said, Lorgon smiled and shook his head from side to side.  
_He certainly is a character_ Lorgon thought, they both left to go get some food.

It grew dark and Lorgon said goodnight to Hilron, Hilron said goodnight and said he was going out of town tonight for a while to hunt some deer, he would return in the morning. Lorgon nodded and then returned home, he entered the house and said goodnight to his parents and retired to his room and closed the door.

His day had been a good one, training and sparring with Hilron and then spending the afternoon talking and laughing with friends and family. He took off his top and got into his bed, he tried his best but he couldn't shake the feeling of having another dream, he lay there worrying about it then slowly he fell asleep.

_His dream this time was different from the one the keeps reoccurring, he stood in a small clearing surrounded by trees, he saw a man standing there, he wore a black hood and black pants and top, it was torn and there were holes through it. The man stood motionless for a few minutes looking out of the clearing and over the land. He moved his moved and Lorgon followed his gaze, his sight seemed to beyond human ability because Lorgon saw far away in the distance was Therinsford, Lorgon realized they were in the Spine. The man turned and looked right at him, Lorgon saw his red eyes piercing his, the man laughed. The man took a few steps toward him and to his surprise, walked straight through him, as if he wasn't even there. 'What the?' he thought, he turned and saw the man grab someone by the throat with inhuman speed and pulled this man out of his hiding spot in the bushes and held him in the air, the man looked a bit like Hilron but Lorgon couldn't tell.  
"Well, look what we have here, it's not nice to spy on people you know" the man said, his voice was deep and powerful.  
"I could say the same for you! What are you doing looking at the town?" the man struggled to reply while in the hooded man's grasp.  
"Shh…I'm studying the town, for everything everyone there knows will change soon…just as everything for you change, for the better" the hooded man said evilly.  
"What do you mean-"the man in the air said before he could finish his sentence he was brought down so their heads were next to each other and the hooded man whispered.  
"Feel honoured, welcome brother, this will hurt a little" the hooded man whispered, and he opened his mouth and his teeth turned black and he proceeded to bite the man on the shoulder. The man screamed and lifted his head into the light as he was screaming and Lorgon saw that the man was indeed Hilron._

He woke with an incredible start, sweat dripping everywhere and his heart was beating fast in his chest.  
_Hilron! I hope he is okay_ Lorgon thought and tried to reassure himself that it was just a bad dream but somehow he didn't think so.

He got up after a minute and went outside to get some air, he also took his sword with him just in case, the dream made him feel uneasy. He sat just outside his house and put his head in his hands and hoped that it had only been a nightmare, a feeling of dread came over him.


	3. Chapter 2: A New Rider

**Next chapter, hope you like it. I would like to give a shout out to IndigoDragonRider for helping me correct some spelling errors and rewording and adding in some sentences to make this chapter a lot better. Go check him out and his story. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
Credit-IndigoDragonRider**

* * *

Lorgon's P.O.V

It had been a few days since Lorgon had that nightmare involving Hilron. Ominously, since then Hilron had been acting extremely oddly. Most of the village, including Lorgon, were wary of him now. Lorgon remembered when he had arrived in town in the morning.

_Lorgon saw Hilron approaching the town and ran towards him as fast as his legs would allow. He was concerned for Hilron's wellbeing- he had been ever since the nightmare. As he got closer he noticed that Hilron wore a torn black cloak and hood. He was hunched over a little, walking in complete silence towards the town. Lorgon knew at a glance that something wasn't right. These were the exact clothes worn by the man in his dream and, to his knowledge, Hilron had never owned this piece of clothing. Lorgon decided it would be best not to mention it but try to strike up some casual conversation._

_"Hilron, you're back, how did the hunting trip go?"_

_Hilron stopped walking and looked at him. His head was tilted slightly to the right as he stared intensely, unblinking. Lorgon was extremely unnerved. After a while he then looked at the hunting bow that was on his back, Lorgon found it strange the way Hilron looked at his own bow. Hilron then looked back at Lorgon, all in complete silence. Is seemed like hours before he finally replied._

_"It…went just fine…" Hilron mumbled. He stared at Lorgon for a moment longer, then continued to walk into the town, towards his house._

_Lorgon watched the villagers greet Hilron one by one, asking him how he was doing. Hilron only stared at them in response, not stopping his slow and silent walk._

_He approached his house, opened the door silently, entered, and closed it in exactly the same villagers looked at each other, shrugged, and shook their heads. Obviously confused with his behaviour, they walked away scratching their heads._

That memory was still fresh in Lorgon's head. Over the next few days he watched Hilron from a distance. Hilron seemed to do nothing but walk around and examine the town as though he'd never seen it before. He would stop at every building or person and stare at them, intensely. This freaked Lorgon- and probably everyone else- out. What was Hilron doing? He did not know but he decided he would find out one way or another.

Lorgon mustered his courage and approached Hilron. As he walked closer Hilron turned to face him and began to stare at him. The stare sent a shiver down Lorgon's back and stopped him in his tracks.

"Uhh… h-hey Hilron. What are you d-doing?" Lorgon stuttered.

"Just looking… So much potential here, he will be pleased" Hilron said to no one in particular.

This really didn't sit well with Lorgon. What did he mean, there was so much potential? And who would be pleased by this? Lorgon had a nasty feeling that his nightmare had actually taken place in real life. It was the only explanation he could think of as to why Hilron was acting weird and different. He thought again about what Hilron had said. 'he will be pleased'. Who was 'he'? He thought he might as well try and ask Hilron to see if he would get an answer.

"Who will be pleased?" he asked curiously. Hilron narrowed his eyes. He seemed to be wondering whether to say or not.

"Soon people shall know, and he will reveal his proper name in due time. He goes by many titles and names. For now you may know him as Black Fang, The Listener or The Follower." Hilron said darkly.

Whoever this person was, Lorgon didn't like the sound of him. He slowly turned and walked away. He wouldn't get a straight forward, honest answer from Hilron as to what he was doing and this Black Fang person had given him enough to think about.

He wondered if this 'Black Fang' was the hooded man from his nightmare. If so then he was sure the town was in some form of danger. He decided to send word of this to Earl Roran. After all, the cousin of the great Dragon Rider Eragon would know what to do.

Arya's P.O.V

(One week later)

She couldn't believe it, neither one of the two eggs hatched for the Urgals or Dwarfs. She had hoped that one would hatch but it didn't happen. She now had both eggs with her and was planning on visiting human and elven cities to see if the eggs would hatch.

She decided to spend the night in Ceunon, the city was the only one shared by both humans and elves after the war. Elves were still yet to be fully accepted but the humans there didn't mind it too much after the war.

Firnen was about to land near the city when they spotted a red dragon a short way away. Both Arya and Firnen were curious and went to land near the red dragon. They were cautious as they approached.

_Greetings Arya, I did not know an egg hatched for you_ Thorn said as he eyed them, looking mainly at Firnen.

_Greetings to you as well Thorn, this is Firnen. He hatched for me a while after you and Murtagh went north_ Arya replied. Thorn gave a mental nod. Arya wondered why they were here. Firnen watched the red dragon try to sit but unable to remain in one spot for long.

_It seems something is troubling Thorn_ Firnen said making her think about why they were here even more.

_What is it that brings you here? And where is Murtagh?_ Arya asked, the red dragon looked towards the city and Arya knew he was in there.

_We ran into a problem in the north. Go seek Murtagh out and he will tell you everything. I am tired and need rest. You will find him in the tavern._ Thorn said and the red dragon slumped to the ground and proceeded to fall asleep.

He must be very tired from flying, go find Murtagh, Arya, I shall stay by Thorn Firnen said, Arya nodded and headed for the city.

She walked into the tavern and found Murtagh sitting in an a corner by himself. He appeared to be listening to all of the conversations that were going on. She started to walk over to him and caught a few men's attention as she walked. Glancing at them, she noticed that they were drooling as they looked at her and then at other women in the tavern. _Drunken fools_, Arya thought and continued to walk over to Murtagh. As she approached, Murtagh looked up. He appeared surprised to see her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to ask you the same thing. I talked to Thorn outside and he told me you ran into a 'problem' while in the north. Firnen is keeping him company" Arya replied. Murtagh's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Who is Firnen?"

Arya explained to him that the emerald egg had hatched for her after he left. Murtagh nodded and told her to follow him. He got up and headed over to the bar keeper and asked for a room. He was given a key and headed upstairs to his new room. As Arya entered he closed the door and warded the room with spells to prevent people from listening.

"While in the north, Thorn and I stumbled upon a strange rock formation. It was actually an entrance to a tunnel. We could sense evil, death and rage coming from the tunnel. We went inside and we saw carvings of the history of Alagaesia and something else. Carvings of a wolf like creature killing elves"

Arya frowned, she had never heard of such a creature, and she didn't like what Murtagh said about the carvings. But she didn't say anything and continued to listen.

"We came into a room, a bunch of books here and there, some of which I grabbed afterwards to get some information. But in the centre of the room Thorn and I saw a hooded man, with chains on his arms, legs and neck. The chains were enchanted and we were about to leave when he spoke to me. He asked me to free him but I knew better than that, he must have chained up for a reason. His voice was full of hate and when he looked at me, I felt drawn to him, as if in a trance, no, it was a trance of some sort. I wanted to follow him and do what he wanted and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't break away from his gaze, same happened to Thorn. I refused to free him and he got angry, and suddenly my body moved against my will and I started to speak against my will. He used my body to free him, then said he shall have the revenge promised to him and that he was the first and last of his kind. I am not sure what he meant by that. He then transformed into the wolf creature that was on the carvings and dealt me an incredible blow and then everything went dark."

After finishing his story he asked if he could share this memory with her so she could understand everything he saw. Arya agreed and opened her mind to him. She watched as everything Murtagh said happened and was true, he left out a few details but Arya saw this wolf creature. She knew this person intended to harm people. After showing her the memory, Murtagh's expression turned dangerous.

"I intend to find this 'man' and kill him, he is powerful and dangerous. He must be stopped from exacting his 'revenge', although I'm not sure what that could be" Murtagh said, Arya nodded. This man couldn't be left to roam around, he would endanger a lot of innocent people.

"I want to help you" Arya said. Murtagh looked a little surprised but smiled.

"Thank you, I came here in hopes of rumours and stories that might be connected to this man." Murtagh said. Arya nodded. She figured that might be what he was doing here after hearing his story and intentions.

They both left Ceunon and headed towards their dragons. Before they left, a group of men came into the tavern talking about people disappearing in Therinsford and how Roran Stronghammer was investigating the issue. They decided to head towards Therinsford to find Roran and find out everything they could about their new foe and the situation in the town.

They flew together until Therinsford came into view. Descending, they landed outside of the town. Arya grabbed both of the dragon eggs. It seemed as good a chance as any to try to find suitable partners for the dragons they placed them in a pack and put it on her shoulders. As they jumped off of their dragons they saw a man running towards them. It was Roran.

"Greetings Arya, Murtagh" Roran said. The two Riders nodded in response.

"What brings you here?" Roran asked.

"We heard rumours of people disappearing and we came here to help with the situation" Arya replied, Roran nodded and beckoned them to follow him as he turned around.

"That's great to hear, we have a suspect… well, the whole town suspects him. His name is Hilron, went out hunting and came back a completely different person. I received word to come investigate him and his strange behaviour and before I arrived, some people went missing, maybe you could get some information from him." Roran said. Arya had a question on her mind.

"Who sent word to you of him?" Arya asked. Roran was about to answer but then a boy about the age of seventeen came towards them. Arya was stunned for a moment for the boy looked a little like Eragon, his brown hair and eyes were similar and the way he carried himself resembled Eragon. He was handsome as well, in a similar way to the Rider who had long since left for parts felt a pain in her heart at the thought of Eragon, realising she missed him. She pushed her emotions away as the boy approached.

"Well you sure picked a good time to show up, right on cue in fact. Murtagh, Arya, this is Lorgon, he informed me of the unusual behaviour of Hilron. Now Lorgon, what brings you to us?" Roran asked, Lorgon stared at Arya and Murtagh for a minute before replying.

"I had a dream last night that the Riders would come, I was right, I have information for them and I want to help them." Lorgon said, surprising everyone. Could this boy see into the future?

Roran shook away his shock and led them to a house they could stay in. It was nothing special, a table and chairs and the regular furnishings. Roran left them alone as he attended to other duties. Arya placed her pack down on a bed before they all walked to the table.

Arya stared at Lorgon and gestured for him to sit down. He did so, the others following suit.

"You said you had information for us?" Murtagh asked. Lorgon nodded, his face paling slightly. Something was clearly troubling him.

"Yes, I do. I also want some help from you" Lorgon replied, Arya was intrigued with him. Why would he want their help?

"Very well, we shall try our best to help you" Murtagh said. Lorgon nodded and let out a small sigh of relief.

"Ever since I was a small boy, I have been plagued by nightmares. They were not as frequent as they are now but it was the same dream over and over, now and then things would change up and then another dream would plague me again and again." Lorgon said, a little more colour leaving his face as he remembered. The information interested both Arya and Murtagh.

"I had two dreams a few days ago, the first has plagued me for nearly a year and the second happened only once. In the first I am floating above Ilirea and the city is under attack, these creatures breach the city wall, the men lose ground and flee to the citadel. At that point the Dwarfs come from the east and the elves from the north and attack the creatures, forcing them to pull back. Three Dragon Riders come down from the sky, I can't remember if they were there at the beginning of the battle or not. Anyway they fought as best they could, after a while a fourth Rider comes down from above and starts to fight the creature's leader. Every time it looks like the Rider will be struck down, I wake up"

Arya was incredibly interested. Could an attack on Ilirea happen soon? She didn't know of any army that consisted entirely of beasts but she still felt uneasy with this dream.

"The second involves a hooded man and my friend, the suspect, Hilron" Lorgon said and Murtagh immediately leaned forward to hear this. "The hooded man stares at Therinsford, then he turns and grabs Hilron from nearby bushes. Hilron wants to know why this man was looking at Therinsford but the hooded man says 'Feel honoured, welcome brother' and his teeth turn black and he bites Hilron" Lorgon said, he was shaking and lost even more colour in his face. Hilron must be a good friend of his, Arya thought. He had given her and Murtagh the information they needed and she knew he would ask if they could help get rid of his nightmares. She didn't think it would be possible at all.

"I want to help you with whatever it is you are going to do here, I want to help Hilron. I was also hoping you could help rid me of these nightmares" Lorgon said hopefully. Arya looked at Murtagh and he looked at her, a silent understanding passed between them. She knew that he didn't know if they could help him with it.

"Lorgon, I am not sure we can help you with your problem, but we will gladly accepted your help" Arya said, she watched as Lorgon's face fell, she felt sorry for him, to be plagued by nightmares since you can remember would be a horrible experience. She could, however, think of one thing that might comfort him, though there was only a slim chance it would work.

Arya stood and walked over to her pack where the eggs were and pulled one of them out. It was a beautiful brown colour, while the other was orange. She glanced at Lorgon who stood up and she beckoned him over to the eggs.

"Incredible, I never thought I would ever see a dragon egg, and yet here it is, right in front of me" Lorgon said smiling as he reached out and touched the brown egg.

Her eyes widened as the egg started to shake under Lorgon's touch. _Hatching so soon?_ Arya thought as she watched the egg crack open, revealing a paw. Arya looked at Lorgon who stared back in disbelief. She heard the dragon squeak and the egg exploded; everyone looked and saw a beautiful brown dragon on its back trying to flip over. It managed to after a minute and stared at Lorgon intently.

Lorgon without hesitation reached out to the dragon and touched its head. Arya watched as a flash of light appeared and a silvery mark appeared on Lorgon's hand. Lorgon smiled and picked up his dragon. Murtagh stared at the dragon.

"The egg has hatched, a new Rider now graces us. What shall you call your dragon?" Arya asked. Lorgon, without looking up, answered her instantly.

"I shall call him Aver" Lorgon said. The dragon let out a happy squeak at its name and came up to rest on Lorgon's shoulder. Aver nuzzled his head into Lorgon's neck before jumping off his shoulder, curling up on the floor and going to sleep.


End file.
